


Rapunzel

by WeWereInfinite



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cookie Dough, Cookies, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Cute, Fluffy, Food, Gay, Innocent, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Meal, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Mostly Fluff, Soft Boys, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWereInfinite/pseuds/WeWereInfinite
Summary: Richie comes to check on Eddie after his arm was broken. Cute, innocent things happen.





	Rapunzel

Eddie was laying in his bed with his arm in the cast on his lap. He had been reading and rereading his books. he had already counted his pills and organized them and his inhalers. He had a rhythm in his room. He read, sketched, cleaned, and organized mostly. 

He was trying to push away what had happened yesterday with the losers. He felt bad. He hated how he had been dragged away from his only friends. He had seen all of his friends’ faces when he had been dragged away with his arm in so much pain. He had heard he mom call Beverly dirty. He had heard her yelling at all of them before getting in the car and driving him to the hospital. 

He already missed them. 

Not that he wanted to go back to trying to fight It or find Georgie. He was gone. Bill didn’t want to believe that. He couldn’t believe it. Eddie had tried to be understanding. Bill had been his first and only friend for years until they’d met the others. 

He had been so grateful for the friends and now they might never talk to him again. They probably hated him for not sticking up to his mom for them, not defending himself or them. He had always been bad at confrontation and intimidating things. 

Right then, he had been remembering how he had fallen through the floor running from the leper. Then, he had been sure he was going to die in that moment. He had luckily managed to walk away from that thing after having Its bigtoothed mouth an inch away from Eddie’s face. It hadn’t been luck. It hadn’t ever been luck. It had always been his friends protecting him, mostly Richie. Speaking of, he had been sketching for a couple hours and only just realized he had been sketching Richie. 

He had been a sobbing mess while being nearly killed by It. Thankfully, Richie and Bill had come to the rescue. He could remember Richie yelling his name and, after being taunted by It, they’d run to help Eddie, who was already in the most physical pain he had ever been in before. He was sitting against the wall with Richie and Bill on each side, holding onto him. Ben, Mike, and Stan were standing on the other side of the room in shock, staring at It, who clawed the holy shit out of Ben before making a run for it. Eddie definitely didn’t mind all the times Richie had clung to him when bad things happen, when he wanted to protect him. Eddie hated feeling so damn vulnerable all the time. He was utterly useless. He couldn’t help them kill It ever anyway.

Tap. Tap.

What the fuck? That sounded like stones on his window. He made a tiny noise as he stood up slowly walking towards the window. He entirely expected It, but he saw what appeared to be Richie. He gave him a look. 

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair,” Richie joked quietly with a tiny smirk up at him. Eddie looked down from the window at him.

“I don’t know if you’re even the real Richie… Also, if are real, what do you expect me to do to get you up here? I have no hair?” Eddie questioned, still staring at him. He didn’t think he was It, but he had been wrong before. He sighed. He might regret this. “My mom’s at work for a couple more hours. I’ll come down.”

He did come down, getting a bit wet from the sudden rainstorm. When he moved, his entire arm burned. He let out a tiny hiss of pain and Richie looked down at him with his worried eyes behind those bigass glasses. 

“You okay?” Richie asked after they’d walked in to sit on his bed. Eddie sneered lightly. 

“Never better, Rich,” he retorted and he remembered he had his sketchbook out on his bed with the sketches of Richie just open for anyone to see. He blushed slightly and leaned over to immediately slam it closed. 

“Sorry, I was just worried. Obviously, only because I want your mom to like me,” he explained, gazing down at Eddie. He pushed up his glasses. The shorter boy was shivering from that damn rain. Richie noticed and shook his head. He went to go get a towel from Eddie’s bathroom closet. he had been there enough to know that much. The taller boy brought him a towel and sat beside him to start gently drying him off. “How much does it hurt? Is there anything I can do?” 

“It’s not too bad in the cast, but I looked at it and nearly passed out again… It actually doesn’t hurt so much in the cast, only when I move too much. I’ve been trying to distract myself. Why are you here anyway? You’re okay?” Eddie found himself rambling by the end. He looked up at the other boy, who looked sad? Upset somehow. He made a face. What was on his best friend’s face? Was it a cut? Eddie didn’t remember it being there yesterday when his mom came to take him away. Without thinking, he scooted close enough to reach up over to run his fingers gently over Richie’s cheek. “Is that a cut on your face? That wasn’t there when I left yesterday. What happened? Richie, I’m s-“ 

“Shh, it’s okay, Eds. It’s not your fault. None of it. I’m fine. It wasn’t that monster. It was Bill. Anyway, I just wanted to check on you because we were all worried after what happened, for obvious reasons,” Richie said quietly as he gently wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist where it wouldn’t hurt his arm. Eddie felt his eyes swelling up. He bit his lip. 

“Okay, you’re definitely on my mom’s good side. Do you think you can give some birth control to your sister for me?” Eddie had to add some kind of joke. He had taken after Richie more and more. “Also, why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything.”

“Exactly. I didn’t do anything helpful quick enough to actually make a difference. We could’ve gotten to you way earlier, but I let shit get to me. I probably should’ve asked to set your arm. I just feel like I’ve been not helping anyone, definitely not you, my best friend. I’m sorry I couldn’t take all the stuff for you today,” Richie rambled as he held onto him. Eddie bit his lip while he hugged the taller boy. He felt his glasses pressed against his head. 

No one ever saw Richie like this, so obviously vulnerable. Eddie had seen him cry one time ever. When he had ended up walking past him after he had been attacked by that lumberjack. he had been too traumatized to immediately explain what had happened to him. Obviously, something to do with It, but there was more. 

The pair rarely had moments as soft as this and it was always strange when it happened because they were always bickering. They were best friends, though. They were the kind of best friends who did everything for the other. Richie was definitely Eddie’s closest friend. He loved the boy. 

“Sh, it’s okay. You didn’t make anything worse. You didn’t mess up anything and you’re braver than most of us, definitely me. You- Rich, all you did was protect your friends. You guys saved me. You did that, so please don’t be upset,” he mumbled into the hug. 

“Okay. Thank you, Eds,” Richie said and nodded. After a bit, Richie pulled away from the hug and gave Eddie a small smile. “You said your mom won’t be back for a while, right? Do you like cookie dough? I’ll get you all sweetened up to get on your mom’s good side.” 

“Oh, hush. Also, you would not be getting on her good side, only her bad side. I’m not allowed to eat most things. Definitely not raw cookie dough. Salmonella and everything else. Make me some?” Eddie explained as they walked down to the kitchen. 

“Well, how about this: if we get salmonella, we’ll do it together,” Richie amended and chuckled lightly.

He didn’t know Richie could actually do anything in the kitchen, but, shit. The taller boy ended up not just making them cookie dough from scratch. He, also, decided Eddie should eat something his mom hadn’t made him. He made them a panfull of sloppy joes and, fuck, it smelled so good. Eddie’s mouth was almost watering. he had obviously never had anything even a little unhealthy. 

“You okay, spaghetti head? You’re looking at that meat how your mom looked at me last night when she ca-“ Richie teased him with a smirk as he put the food on plates he found in one of the cabinets, the one beside the medicine cabinet. Eddie sighed and glared. 

“Oh, my fucking god. Shut the hell up, Richie. That’s disgusting. Also, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that,” the shorter boy said. Richie snickered at him wickedly. 

They got their food and went to sit on the couch together. They settled down and decided to watch a new episode of Full House while eating. Eddie took one bite of the sloppy joe and let out a made a tiny sound because it was really good, surprisingly. 

“Shit, Rich, that might taste even better than your sister,” Eddie teased him. Richie rolled his eyes and smirked over to him. 

“Funny. I was about to say the same about your mom, spaghetti,” he responded. 

After that, they continued eating the food Richie had made. Eddie obviously had his own bowl for his cookie dough. he had been sleepy already that day due to the whole arm breaking thing yesterday. he had been in the emergency room all of yesterday directly after being face to face with It. He had been so scared. He could hardly move. he had been paralyzed with fear and thankfully the others had come to rescue his worthless ass. He hated himself. Why couldn’t he be more brave like Richie or Beverly or Bill? 

Anyway, he had eventually stopped thinking about yesterday and he turned back to paying attention to the television screen. After a little while, Richie realized his friend had passed out beside him, his head on Richie’s shoulder. The taller boy sighed to himself. Why did this guy make it so hard to be normal? He didn’t want these damn feelings. He bit his lip and decided he might as well just enjoy the moment. He gazed over at Eddie’s adorable sleeping face. He was way more relaxed looking in his sleep. Richie smiled just the tiniest bit and leaned against the other boy. Finally, he passed out beside Eddie. He was so happy he wasn’t more hurt or worse. Richie didn’t know what he would do if Eddie wasn’t there, keeping him in check. 

It was that moment that Richie thanked whatever force brought him Eddie Kaspbrak.


End file.
